1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of executing the fast association function of a camera and a portable device including the same, in which a user function supported by the portable device can be executed more rapidly and conveniently according to a gathering image captured by the camera of the portable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable device is a device supporting a variety of user functions and is widely used because of its convenience and portability. Various modules for supporting the user functions are included in the portable device. For example, a music player module for playing music files and a camera module for an image gathering function may be included in the portable device. A camera module is included on many portable devices currently available.
Portable devices having a camera module support a preview function for outputting an image, gathered through the camera module, to a display unit, and a storage function for storing the gathering image at the request of a user. The camera function of the portable device, however, supports only a function of automatically storing a captured image with almost no function used by a user or only a function of enabling a user to store a captured image or to cancel the storage of the captured image. In order to utilize the various user functions of the portable device in association with a captured image, the user must store the captured image, search for a folder in which the captured image is stored, and select the stored image in the relevant folder. Accordingly, there are problems in that a function related to the camera is rarely used and it is inconvenient to use these related functions.
Portable devices providing a wider display unit than conventional portable devices, such as portable devices (e.g., smart phones and tablets such as the Galaxy Tab produced by Samsung Electronics Co., Ltd.), are on the market. Accordingly, there is an urgent need for the development of more user-friendly and useful functions by utilizing the wider display unit and the camera function.